The need to test data carrying graphical symbols, including 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional barcode labels, during the manufacture of such product labels, is well understood. Typically, the data carrying graphical symbols may be tested both before being applied to an article or item of manufacture, as well as after. When testing data carrying graphical symbols that have been printed upon a sheet of stickers, an operator normally places one or more of the symbols upon a support surface, which places the label(s) at a pre-selected imaging distance, within the field-of-view (FOV) of an imaging device of the verifier apparatus. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, a verifier apparatus 100 may be provided having a base portion 100a and an upper (imaging) portion 100b. As shown in FIG. 1A, a data carrying graphical symbol 110 may be placed upon a support table 100aa of the base portion 100a, for imaging purposes. This support table may be more generally termed a ‘support surface’. As the data carrying graphical symbol 110 is flat, having a negligible thickness, the face of the symbol 110 is easily located at the proper imaging distance for high quality capture and verification. On the other hand, if the data carrying graphical symbol 110 of interest had been placed upon a vial or other 3-dimensional package, it would not be possible to readily place it upon the table 100aa of the base portion 100a—and still have the data carrying graphical symbol 110 properly spaced at the correct imaging distance from the imaging device of the verifier apparatus 100.
The prior art does teach ‘remote imaging heads’, such as imaging head 104 of FIG. 1B. The imaging head 104 represents an example of an imaging head that is coupled to a verifier base unit (not shown) by way of a communication cable 108. The imaging head 104 includes a base plate 104a and an upper housing portion 104b, which houses an imaging device. Importantly, the base plate 104a is structured with an open imaging window 106 that clearly establishes the field-of-view and the correct imaging distance for the imaging device (not shown) that is housed within the upper housing portion 104b. This arrangement significantly aides an operator of the imaging head 104 when needing to locate a data carrying graphical symbol 110 for imaging and verification purposes.
Accordingly, once the imaging head 104 has been placed upon an item so that the data carrying graphical symbol 110 can be imaged through the imaging window 106, verification imaging (capture) and related activities may commence. It may be noted that imaging heads 104, and equivalent capability structures, are helpful when the data carrying graphical symbol 110 to be imaged/scanned has already been applied (or printed upon) an item. For example, consider data carrying graphical symbols 110 that have been applied to pill bottles, containers, boxes, etc. These items often have a thickness that requires an imaging means with the capabilities of imaging head 104 to be employed. However, as understood by skilled persons, the imaging head 104 has to be lifted and placed upon the symbol of interest.
When a number of printed symbols must be verified, it is not convenient to have to lift, locate, and properly hold the imaging head 104 for subsequent image capture and verification activities. This situation is exacerbated when the symbol to be scanned has been placed or printed upon a small item—such as a rounded plastic vial or bottle. With such items, the operator often needs to hold both the imaging head 104 of FIG. 1B, as well as the item having the data carrying graphical symbol to be scanned. It may be noted that an alternate prior art approach—which is well understood by skilled persons—may employ a scanning means that supports fixed upward scanning. For example, known prior art verifiers exist wherein an item (and affixed data carrying graphical symbol) may be placed face-down upon, or waved across, a generally clear glass window, for detection and imaging by an imaging device fixed in position below the glass window. However, when considering larger and or heavy weight items, this arrangement and method may clearly not be convenient or efficient.
Accordingly, what is needed and presently taught is an imaging means that is capable of imaging a data carrying graphical symbol regardless of whether the symbol is affixed to or printed upon a label, a vial, a bottle, a package, etc. It would be most desirable to provide an imaging unit that may be quickly and readily configured by an operator to image data carrying graphical symbols through one of a plurality of selectable imaging openings that may be located on the top, side, or bottom of the imaging unit. A most preferred embodiment would enable an operator to immediately select and configure the imaging orientation of the imaging head so that imaging may occur upwardly, sideways/outwardly, or downwardly. It would also be helpful to assure that the same imaging distance is maintained for each of the available and operator selectable imaging orientations. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.